Deployment of a working business information system is a time consuming process because it involves installation of multiple software package installations as well as many manual configurations of each individual machine that is hosting the business information system. Because, each machine has its own set of parameters and machine-dependent configurations, the installation process cannot be simply automated and repeated across all machines using a universal installation package.